1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan device.
2. Description of Related Art
Fan brackets are often installed to sides of server racks to dissipate heat generated by the servers. However, fans mounted to a fan bracket are often slanting relative to the fan bracket to allow for even airflow, and the slanted fans requires more space along one dimension. As a result, a server rack needs to be long enough to receive a whole fan bracket with the fans, otherwise parts of the slanted fans may stick out of the server rack and be broken easily in packaging and transportation, which is undesirable.